Boring Can Become Impossible
by ImpossibleGirl96
Summary: My name is Amethyst Brown, I had an ordinary life boring really. Then Zoom came to my world. I still don't know why he threw me into this new world but I do know that ever since he did my life became the impossible I had always dreamed since I started to read comic books. I am Spirit friend of the Flash and this is my story... Rated M for swears etc and to be safe. First story.
1. Not my world

Hi everyone! First story ive uploaded so reviews appreciated. At the bottom I will mention pairing ideas I had. Also the episodes start from about ep 15 round about there anyway havent quite decided yet but near the end of series 1. She will also know more than we do at the moment lol. Anyhow on with the story!

I do not own anything except my OC anything you recognise chances are someone owns it haha.

 **Not My World.**

I used to be an ordinary person. I used to have the simple life. Get up, eat, go to work, come home, eat again and sleep. I have always believed in the impossible. Aliens, supernatural things even magic. The catch is, I believed in the whole parallel world theory. So while I believed in these things, I didn't believe they could happen on this version of Earth. But then Zoom came to our Earth. Then the world was destroyed. Except I don't know how any of that ended up. I was accidentally dropped into another world. Then the Particle Accelerator exploded. My life was never the same again.

.

* * *

.

It was Tuesday night. Flash episode night. The start of series 3 was tonight I just had to see it. I was in a rush as I walked home fast as possible my black boots thumping on the ground a little. I was not fit and out of breath very easily. So I had to slow down and thats when the sky rumbled. Rain. Brilliant just what I needed now my hair was going to frizz a little and its already a constant curly mess. I growled but pushed onwards.

I had turned towards my home keys out when there was a flash at the end of the street. Bright ble light and only for a second. I turned but there was nothing just a man dressed completely in black. In fact he almost looked like... no he looked exactly like...

"Zoom." I breathed out confused but frozen where I stood. I jumped back stumbling a little when he was in front of my face within the blink of an eye. I ended up with my back pressing against the cornerof my home.

"You... tell me, are there any speedsters in this world?" He asked stepping towards me. My heart was racing I could feel it pound against my chest. I believed they were real but never in this world. Why was he here to look for speedsters? Of all places, I was the one to run into him.

"Yes and no." I answered. Truthfully too he did not say they had to be real. Thats probably the troublesome answer that got his hand round my neck lifting me pressing me against the wall.

"I do not have time for games." I heard just before the next I knew I was flying through the air. I made a rough landing.

"Oh thats going to bruise." I groaned, scraped arms and legs after landing on my side. I lay there the weak person I was. Simply terrified now. How do I get away and how do I stay alive?

"Tell me where this worlds Flash is." Zoom said standing over me. I groaned in pain when he used speed to forcefully kick me in the stomach. I coughed and reached up to my bag and pulled out a flash comic. I felt like I was going to die. Why not get my comic ruined in this rain. Theres a chamce it could be what saves my life after all.

"There is no real Flash here." I stated painfully getting to my knees. I looked up as he stood there staring down at me the rain pouring down. Just as if we were in a movie. Lightning flashed behind him and he was off. I am not afraid to say I screamed as I was picked up.

"You wasted my time and you will be punished. Say goodbye to your Earth I will ensure its destruction." He told me while also managing to run into one of those tears in reality. So as we entered and were now travelling fast enough to visit other Earths he threw me. I had no idea what was going to happen so I closed my eyes. I felt myself fall for what seemed like hours but probably only a few second or minutes.

I felt concrete stab into me hurting more than it would normally since Zoom attacked me. I groaned opening my eyes staring up at a night sky. My brain still trying to figure out what happened. There was a woosh of air and I froze. Not again.

"No stay away!" I fully meant to shout but almost cried out. I scrambled up in pain a little and managed a few steps before falling again. I saw my reflection in a puddle in front of me. Hair a complete mess. A little matted looking from the rain. The little amount of make up I wear running down my face. I was a mess. I was also covered in bruises. Zoom. I hope I never run into him.

"Hey, Hey, Hey its alright." That was not Zoom. But the only other speedster it could be was...

"Flash." I muttered and frowned turning to look at the speedster. What even happened? Why was I here? Why didn't Zoom just kill me?

"Yeah, and you are Amethyst. You told me to come here I didn't expect this I'm sorry." Barry said and walked over crouching beside me. "Everythings going to be ok." He told me and set a box down in front of me. Then he stood ready to leave.

"Barry, how did you know to come here and find me?" I asked staring at him a little freaked out. For the first time in my boring life I was terrified of everything that had just happened, and for the future.

"You told me to travel back because I'm the one that helped you out." He told and again got ready to leave.

"What year are you from?" I asked and he smirked a little. Looking back at me.

"Im from 2029. Goodluck, I really have got to go like right now." He told me and I frowned. Why? But he was gone after I blinked. I huffed the rain felt heavier and my mind was a blank. Now what?

The ground rumbled as I got to my feet. The sky began to light up in orange and yellows and red. My eyes widened when I realised I must be seeing the Particle Accelerator explode. I am not scared to admit when lightning crashed down onto a lamp post near me, I jumped and screamed a little. It then shot out at me flying me back into a wall. I felt my back click in pain before my head hit concrete and I blacked out.

.

 **Annnnnd thats the first little chapter :) Hope you alllll enjoyed. Please leave a review I do want to know how i did and i was typing this all on my phone so capitalising all the i's was a pain.**

 **Also for pairings im not too sure you can all leave what you think main ones i thought were : Oc/Barry OC/Cisco Barry/Iris**

 **Yeah i dunno anyway see you all soon!**


	2. New Things

Hey guys sorry if that was long wait i do want chapters to gradually get longer and had little trouble figuring out what i wanted to do with a few things but here we go!

Still don't own anything recognisable.

 **New Everything.**

Cisco was the only person in STAR Labs when an alarm started beeping. He had set things to detect motion. So unless someone was still around or somone was breaking in he doubted the alarms would be going off. But it wasa different alarm going off. Cisco frowned as he ran over to one of the computer screens.

"Holy crap." He whispered to himself. He got out his phone and called his friend Barry. He could move at insane speeds and he needed help. Right NOW!

"Bary! You got to get to STAR Labs bring the others Caitlin and Wells might know what to do. I am freaking out though!" No sooner than him saying this into the phone lighting and a gust of wond brought Caitlin in front of him. Barry had left again this time after Wells.

"Cisco whats wrong?" Caitlin asked walking over to him. Probably wondering why she had been brought here just before she was going to bed. Thank god she had not put her pyjamas on yet.

"That girl we brought in along with Barry! Shes dying! But thats not all, look at whats happening." Cisco looked a little pale as he said it. He pointed to the computer monitor where he had security camera showing the room they kept the girl in. Caitlin started heading to the monitor as Barry arrived with Dr Wells.

"Oh my god." Caitlin breathed in shock staring at the screen. The speedster and Dr Wells looked at each other before also going over to look. The girl they had taken in was floating 3 feet above the bed they had put her in. She was screaming and glowing white light. She would disappear every few seconds but not completely.

"We have to get down there and stabilise her." Dr Wells told them turning in his wheelchair and starting to head to the girl.

"But Dr Wells, how do we stabilise someone who keeps disappearing?" Caitlin asked still in a little shock.

"We do what we can." Dr Wells told them not quite sure himself either. They all exchanged looks before heading down.

Barry flashed down in seconds he was kind of worried for this girl. He didn't know her she could be evil for all he knew. But he hoped she was good and by the looks of it, she was a meta human. Which means he could have found a new superhero friend. Barry stopped outsode the room already seeing the blinding white glow off the girl. He slowed himself walking through the door. The girls screaming seemed to get louder for a second. Barry's eyes widened as he watched the girls skin go from slightly tanned to almost clown white. Her hair stayed curly but grew in length and changed from black to white and the bottom got purple added to it and then went up her hair like highlights some of it going pink until it all faded back to white at the top.

She stopped screaming and her eyes shot open they were deep purple with white where the colour should be the pupil was also white there was a slight pink where the colour should be in her eye as well. Barry just watched confused and in awe at the change. He had never seen anything like this she almost looked... like a ghost or dead. But she was 100% alive and the fact she seemed to fade out of exsistence and come back is what had him thinking of a ghost. Once everything changed she fell and the glowing stopped but her heart rate started going crazy. Barry panicked and used his speed to hurry Caitlin and Cisco to the room.

"Whoa, what happened whos this?" Cisco asked frowning at the girl. While Caitlin tried to stabilise her.

"Its her she changed to look like this and then the heart and everything just went crazy."Barry told them and the two got to work. He knew there wasn't much he could do. He wasn't a Doctor after all. He just took his leave from the room when he bumped into Dr Wells.

"She has no heat signature." Wells told him looking into the room. "I just checked a lot of varios different scanners things like that. She doesnt exsist. We ran her fingerprints before and found nothing facial recognition found one person that looked like her from 1930 who is dead. Theres nothing on this girl, now her ability seems to allow her to phase or make herself completely non-exsistant. Bringing her into STAR Labs was my idea, my curiosity about who she was. I am now wondering if it was a bad idea."

"Dr Wells we don't know whats she is like. She could be the best person in the world or the worst. Whatever choices she makes when she wakes up, it is not your fault if she decides to go against us. I think it is a great idea to have brought her in. You helped me and now im the Flash. If you help her, maybe she can become something too." Barry told him he had took two steps when Caitlin then shouted out to them.

"She's waking up!"

* * *

I was aware of a beeping and my breathing to start with. Then I could feel the bed I was lay on. Soft but not really all too comfortable. The fabric wasnt quite itchy but not quite nice either. I heard a door close and some footsteps and so I frowned. I didn't want to leave dream land. I had a weird dream about the flash giving me a box and the speeding away causee he was from the future. Was that a dream? I wasn't sure. Who was the flash anyway? Why could he move so fast? Just like...

I gasped bolting up... the man in the black suit who was he? Where was he? I panicked and the group of people around me jumped into action at my panic. What the hell was going on? My memory was fuzzy. Who was that black suited man? Why cant I remember? Why is he such a terrifying thought?

"Hey, hey look at me your ok!" A guy said to me. I looked round to him wide panicked eyes. He had long hair and kind of looked just as freaked out as I was. Cisco. His name is Cisco. But how do I know that? A woman was checking me over she had brown hair with a slight gingerness to it. Mostly where the light was. My brain gave me the name Caitlin. I looked round to a tall skinny guy brown hair and got Barry. The last guy, sent shivers down my spine. I don't even know why. All I knew was that for some reason I didn't like him.

"Who? Whats going on?" I asked confused, hoping perhaps they knew me since I seemed to know them.

"You were in a coma. Don't worry though you're going to be fine." The girl I knew as Caitlin told me.

"Yes, my fault my Partacle Accelerator blew up. Barry here was also unconcious. My name is Harrison Wells. I don't believe we have your name." The shiver down my back happened again. This guy creeped me out.

"Amethyst Brown." I told knowing my name at least. I knew most things. My memory was fuzzy. Just the things I clearly knew about these people. The told me their names but I already knew that. I don't even know how I knew. I threw my legs over the edge of the little bed ready to stand up. I was so confused though. I needed some air. There was something purple in the corner of my eye that I noticed. I had been blocking most of what the scientists were saying about me to each other as if I was listening. There was a little mirror on a table next to me. I grabbed it frowning and looked at myself.

I almost dropped the mirror. What happened to me? My hair was a wild mess curls all different between white purple and a little pink at the bottom. The white mostly at the top and then fading into a deep purple by the time you get to the bottom. The pink was like random highlights. The colour in my eyes was now glowing purple with a white pupil. What the heck? What was wrong with my green eyes? The hair I could get used to, but the eyes, the white made me think i was looking at a dead person. The group had slowly went quiet when they realised what I was doing.

"I... need some fresh air." I almost choked out setting the mirror down. I forced myself to stand a little wobbly since I just saw myself with a complete diferent look. What else was new?

"I can take you to the roof? We still have a few tests to run." Cisco told me and I nodded. For now. I was nothing but a lab rat. They probably want to know how my hair and all that changed too. I followed Cisco for a time before he opened the door to the roof. I paused.

"Is it too much to ask for a little private moment? Too much to take in at once." I asked almost mumbling thinking for sure he would say no.

"You know I probably shouldn't but I dont see the harm in it." Cisco told me opening the door wider. "Go on I'll leave the door unlocked and I will wait inside. Just come back in when you're ready."

I took a few steps out onto the rooftop. It was metal so the chill of night on the metal stung my bare feet a little but the cold breeze was amazing. I shut my eyes taking breaths relaxing a little. This was nice. Then Cisco intereupted to say their guy Barry was leaving. I didn't really know the guy so I had nothing to say. Then I saw it. Lightning moving along roads and streets. Fast. Fear hit me hard. The cold wasn't so nice anymore. Then it all came back to me. Zoom. Was that Zoom or Flash? I didn't really know so I ran. My heart pounding heavily as the cold metal continued to bite at my feet. If it was Zoom god knows what he will do to me. I slammed into the door and swung it open seeing a slightly worried Cisco. I slammed it behind me breathing heavily.

"What the hell? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Cisco asked. I turned to him leaning against the door. Do I tell them? I looked at him and opened my mouth. They wont even know about the multiverse yet.

"Spider." I lied i shrugged at his 'you are a complete weirdo' look. "I hate them."

"Well ok, lets just head back now we want to show you something." Cisco told me. I sighed and tried to relax again following him down. We headed back the same way but this time I saw a certain red suit. I couldn't help go over to it.

"Hey, yeah no thats our friends! Just dont touch ya know." Cisco failed to cover up. I got a mini flashback to before the explosion. Future Flash gave me something. I turned to Cisco.

"Wheres my stuff?" I asked. Following after him as he quickly got me away.

"We will answer everything in time we need to know about you first." Cisco told me as he brought me in to sit on yet another medical bed thing. This time Caitlin had some clothes out.

"You are kind of tall so I'm sorry if they don't fit." Caitlin told me. I nodded taking the clothes into the bathroom I was shown.

This is going to be interesting.

 **Thats all for now and yeah i know the forgetfulness seems pointless but theres a point. You will see. Soooo! Leave a review please let me know what you all think :D**


End file.
